lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Erika Vincent
Early Life Erika was born on a private civilian starcruiser that was en route to the Venglar Colony in 2144 AD. Her mother died at birth, so she was raised by her single father for all of her childhood. She lived a mostly normal life and graduated from a private school at the top of her class in 2162 AD, and then went into college. Her college experience was short lived however, as she was selected for the CyberOps Special Forces Military Division a year later, and was literally dragged away from the college campus by military police kicking and screaming when she refused to go. She was taken to the HGE Cathedral Orbital Station, where for the next year her body who be injected with many different muscle and skeletal enhancement genes, and then finally injected with a Rohaz DNA code in order to give her special abilities for combat. Before all of this however, she was injected with the S1M4, the nano-injection that altered a person's 'loyalty', which made her dedicate herself to the Epsilon cause completely.She then trained with her other two teammates on Cathedral until 2167 AD, when her and her squadron, dubbed Blue Force 5, were deemed combat ready by the CyberOps Commander, Colonel Ray. Current Life Captain Erika Vincent has currently led her squadron on over 40 successful combat missions, and her team is the only CyberOps team that has a perfect record on every mission. This means that there were no witnesses or civilian casualties and that the operation in general was a complete success, with both primary and secondary objectives completed. Erika and Blue Force will continue to operate in secrecy for the Epsilon Empire and bring in outstanding results. Personality Although the nano injection changes a person's loyalty, it does not change the personality that they developed over their life. Erika, being raised as an only child by her father, is considered a "tomboy" by many of her peers to this day, as she tries to act like a "tough guy" (even though she has a high pitched voice). She often enjoys exerting her authority over her fellow teammates, which has led them to often call her other things in a negative connotation than "tomboy" behind her back. Despite being a real jerk to her squad-mates, she is still an excellent leader, she just prefers autocratic leadership over democratic leadership. Powers & Abilities Radiation Emission Erika can control subatomic particles and manipulate them in the form of gamma rays. She can control the intensity and speed of the rays, and by doing so can change the effect of the gamma rays. A loose and slow wave can create EMP blasts that can be directed to knock out any electronic device ranging from batteries, vehicles, and even entire cities. A short but tightly focused beam can create massive gamma ray bursts that are devastating to anything in their way. A slow and intense beam can burn or melt any substance that happens to be near it. The power of these differing abilities depends on how long they are charged up; more powerful attacks require Erika to gather more subatomic particles for more power. It is also believed that she can create chain reactions that lead to thermonuclear detonations, although this is only a theory as it has never been tried before.